Someday
by The REAL PadfootandProngs
Summary: Levi loved Petra Ral, but never got the chance to tell her. But they will meet again, someday, in another life, in another universe.
1. Chapter 1

* **I do not own these characters. I hope you enjoy this.**

Levi stared at Petra's lifeless body. He knew it was bound to happen, he just didn't think it was going to happen so soon. He thought maybe they would have a little bit more time. He felt an odd wave of numbness crash over him. He couldn't feel anything. All he could do was stand in shock.

Maybe the only thing left to do was move on and continue with the mission. He would gather the bodies later, now was not the time to grieve.

The operation didn't go as planned. Too many lives were lost, and overall, it was unsuccessful. The angry townspeople knew this as well. As the remaining Survey Corps came inside the town walls, and they were shooting ridicules left and right. But then again, what did he expect? These people didn't care how much they fought, how they watched their friends die. A pang of realization hit him, _he chose this,_ so he might as well deal with their stupid remarks.

"Levi…" A familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He snapped.

"We need to talk." Hanji looked at her friend, who did not meet her gaze.

He muttered something she couldn't make out. It was probably something along the lines of "no". Then he shot her a death glare, but Hanji could sense another emotion in his look, one she couldn't quite put her finger on.

After the horses were put back in their stables, she went to Levi and looked at him expectantly.

There was an uncomfortable silence, neither of them wanting to talk first.

Levi gave in. He might as well get this over with if he wanted to be alone anytime soon. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, with an edge in his voice.

She gave him a hard look, then glanced around. This wasn't the place to talk about it. "Follow me."

He stood right where he was. He wasn't taking orders from anyone.

Hanji let out a sigh of exasperation. Then she grabbed his arm and led him out of the crowded streets of the town. They needed to be somewhere private.

"Don't grab me. What- where are we?!" He looked around at his surroundings. They were now in a dark alleyway, alone. The place looked extremely unsanitary, and the thought alone disgusted him.

"You loved her didn't you?"

Her words put him off. Was it that obvious? Though it was tiring, he decided to play the aloof card. He tried to pretend that Petra's death didn't hurt him, that she was just another comrade, one that had fallen like the others, but deep inside he knew it wasn't true.

"Who?"

Hanji rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to play games, Levi! Answer me!"

An overpowering wave of nausea came over him. He fell to his knees. Her sweet smile flashed in his brain.

"Petra?" He managed to choke out, but saying her name pained him more than anything.

"Why didn't you tell her? I..." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what she should say. Then she gave him a grim look.

Levi's saliva became overwhelmingly watery. He was sure he might vomit, and it wasn't because of the dirty alleyway. "What was the point?" He spat. "Why are you asking me questions like this? Do you want to hurt me? Do you get some sort of fun out of it?" His voice became louder as he rose up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Levi?" Her eyes met his. And at this, he crumpled to the ground, almost like a wilted plant. What was he doing? Hurting the only person he had left? He hated the fact that Hanji was right, she was always right. Of course he loved Petra, and he lost her. He ever got to tell her, how much she meant to him. He let out a loud, agonized and tortured scream.

Hanji knelt beside him, and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's human to cry, you know. You don't have to hold it in all the time" She whispered quietly.

He only responded with a sob, one that made his whole body shake. Something else flashed in his brain. A conversation he had with Petra only a few weeks ago.

 _"Heichou?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

 _He paused and looked at her inquisitively. "Reincarnation?"_

 _"You know...rebirth? Being born again?"_

 _"Oh...what about it?"_

 _She looked away, almost as if looking at him hurt, "If I were to die one day...then someday...I would be born again, and in that new life...I would meet you again, right?" She gave him a bright, hopeful smile._

 _"Yes. I suppose so." He shook his head at the silliness of the idea, but inside, it intrigued him._

 _Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that too soon, she was a skilled soldier, after all._

She was gone, but they would meet again, someday. He was assured of that.

 **Well? This is inspired by a fanart**

 **So THUMBS UP TO THE CREATOR OF THAT!**

 **I was thinking of continuing this but I'll see about it. _Give me FEEDBACK PLZZZZ_**

 **Seriously.**

 **If enough people like this I'll turn it into a longer story. :D**

 **Love you! Have a nice day!**


	2. Author's Note

Well two people is enough for me!

I have already started the second chapter :)


	3. Authors Note (again so sorry)

Hey guys! I'm thinking about making this an X Reader fanfiction... any thoughts?


End file.
